


I Was Always Here All Along (Bed x Reader - A Crack Fic)

by getmcrekt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmcrekt/pseuds/getmcrekt
Summary: [y/n] finally discovers their answer to love.





	I Was Always Here All Along (Bed x Reader - A Crack Fic)

[y/n] was always in love with Bed. 

There was always something about how it felt, how it smelled, how it was always there, waiting. To wrap them in its loving pillows and duvet, silently understanding, never judging. 

Throughout [y/n]'s life, they always thought the answer to love was something profound, something complicated. But one day, in almost an instant, [y/n] realised, what was blatantly in front of them all this time. 

If love had an answer, the answer was - Bed. Bed was [y/n]'s answer, [y/n]'s only one, [y/n]'s key. 

As [y/n] discovered, Bed was everything, and it had been always there all along. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> After the Phil x Bed fic, a person in the discord group suggested a Reader x Bed fic, and today, I deliver.


End file.
